


Of fights and cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day YahaShira Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag-, M/M, No Angst, Yahashira, honestly i just love yahashira so have this small fic/drabble, how do i write an ending as well, i l o v e y a h a s h i r a, oh also shirabu swears quite a bit in the end so-, oh god i dont have a title shit, our salty bois, tsukki could never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Yahaba and Shirabu are crackheads at 4amJust a small YahaShira drabble/fic because I love them, they're both underrated, beautiful and salty.Aight have fun I guess haha
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: 30 Day YahaShira Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Of fights and cuddles

Day 1

It was settled; Shirabu was going to ignore Yahaba for the rest of his life. He wasn’t going to look, listen, or even think about him for as long as he lived.

This was easier said than done. 

“Shirabuuuu~.” Yahaba poked his boyfriend’s cheek, trying to catch the attention which the latter was willingly avoiding to give. 

Shirabu let his eyes move to the window, pretending to be interested in the pale blue sky outside, dotted with small, white fluffy clouds. Now that he thought more about it, the view was very entertaining and worth much more of his time and appreciation than Yahaba should get.

“Shirabu~! I said I was sorry alreadyyyy~,” Yahaba whined, trying every form of physical contact possible on the shorter male. 

Shirabu wanted to retort with something salty like usual, but he quickly dismissed the thought and held himself back as he remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring his boyfriend. He sighed internally, as it wasn’t an easy task. Hell, not even two minutes in and he was already noticing him and listening to him.

Shirabu continued to stare outside, watching a couple of stray cats jump around on fences, chasing dark blotches on the ground which he assumed were crows. He caught a glimpse of Yahaba’s face in the reflection, and he couldn’t deny that the expression he wore was almost enough to make him turn around and forgive him. 

_‘But no, I can’t. I’m_ supposed _to be mad at him,’_ Shirabu slapped himself mentally, thinking, _‘And plus, he knows that puppy dog eyes are your weakness. Stay strong, Shirabu, ignore him.’_

Now what had Yahaba done to deserve this treatment? 

Yesterday, Shirabu and Yahaba were having a musical night, rewatching Hamilton for the umpteenth time and belting out the lyrics to Satisfied together. 

_“Give it up for the maid of honour,”_ Yahaba shouted with tons of fake vibrato for no reason, _“Angelica Schuyler!”_ Shirabu finished, with more emotion in his voice than anyone had ever heard before. Yahaba stared at him fondly with quiet fascination and admiration before singing the rest of the lyrics with him. They had almost sung out the entire musical, as they were on the last song when their neighbours knocked on the door to complain about loud, horrible singing at 4 am. 

“Horrible?” Shirabu, who had stepped all the way into their neighbour’s personal space, countered with a surprisingly murderous glare one could possibly muster after singing their hearts out. 

“Shirabu, it’s fine, we should go to sleep anyways,” Yahaba told him, patting him on the shoulder lightly and directing him back into the living room before Shirabu could go on another rant on how amazing Hamilton was.

“You are obviously uncultured and don’t appreciate the art of music, like how no one appreciates you existin—” Shirabu managed to get out before Yahaba had dragged and threw him onto the sofa, throwing the flustered people at the doorway a shit-eating grin and two middle fingers before he slammed the door in their face.

“How come you get to do something back to them but I don’t?” Shirabu complained, setting his legs in a ‘W’ shape, pouting.

God, he looked adorable like that. His pajamas were loosely fit on his small figure, the yoke of the silky fabric slipping off his shoulders. Yahaba had to try his best not to jump on his lover and make out with him for the rest of the night, or morning, although it was an extremely tempting idea.

“Just go to bed… or you’ll be really grumpy when you wake up,” Yahaba said, avoiding the question. Shirabu either didn't notice or didn't really care, as he gave Yahaba a stern glare that reminded him of previous times when he had received the same look. It was when they first started dating, when Yahaba was still adapting to all of Shirabu’s wake-up methods. When Shirabu had slept well, he was surprisingly cuddly and inviting, but if he was rudely awakened early, he’d show the other absolute hell. It also happened that absolute hell for Yahaba was being ignored. 

“Mm… okay, I'll sleep…" Shirabu agreed, sliding off the sofa clumsily, walking into the room that they shared. 

Yahaba trailed along, shutting the door quietly as he glanced at his boyfriend who was slowly climbing into bed, tugging at his collar softly. Yahaba did the same, hugging Shirabu from behind, whispering a small ‘good night’ before falling into a deep sleep.

Shirabu had awoken to loud knocking and screaming very early in the morning.

“What the—” He was cut off for the second time this day, due to Yahaba screeching and barging back into the bedroom from outside. 

“Oh my God it’s arrived holy shit Shirabu- it’s finally here oh my God—” 

Shirabu sat up grumpily and threw a pillow at Yahaba, who had managed to dodge it last second. 

“Yahaba, what the fuck. It's,” Shirabu reached for his phone, trying and failing to turn it on a few times before looking at the time, “It’s 6 in the fucking morning. We slept at four last night. You better have a good fucking explanation for this before I give you utter hell.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened at the words but quickly composed himself as quickly as someone who had just been jumping around for the past few minutes could. 

“I, uh, the new game I really wanted- it’s here- finally-,” Yahaba averted his eyes from Shirabu, his voice cracking at the last few words, realizing how completely idiotic this sounded. He looked at Shirabu, flinching as he saw an indescribable amount of rage in his face. He braced himself, expecting the worse, only to be met by silence and Shirabu’s back.

Yahaba groaned inwardly. 

_‘Oh God, he’s ignoring me now…’_

And that’s how the next half an hour passed: with Yahaba apologizing to Shirabu, poking him and doing anything to get his attention.

“Shiiiiiraaaabbuuuuu~,” Yahaba tried again, draping his arms protectively over the older boy, “I’m sorryyyyy~.”

Shirabu remained silent, leading Yahaba to use his last resort.

He leaned close and placed his face near Shirabu’s ear, whispering seductively as he could, _“Ken-ji-rou~.”_

That drove Shirabu off the edge. He spun around quickly, his skin flushing a dark red, and pushed Yahaba away.

“D-don’t say things in that voice, holy _shit_ -,” Yahaba grinned, grabbing Shirabu and hugging him tightly, then pulled him away and stared into his eyes.

“Do you forgive me then?” 

Shirabu blushed again and nodded quickly, jumping back onto Yahaba for a cuddle fest. He leaned close and whispered, “I’ll still kill you later though for waking me up this early.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oop hope you enjoyed btw how do I write an ending-


End file.
